Axe
by WWEObsesser
Summary: The gang is going for a walk throught the park. What happens they find something unexpected in a bush? One-shot.


**A/N: Just a cute one-shot I made, because I was bored. Hope you enjoy it!**

"I want to talk a walk," I declared.

"Good for you. See you when you get back!" Randy said, not looking up from his car magazine.

I glared at him. "No Randal, I mean I want to talk a walk, so ALL of you guys have to come with me," I said. They all groaned. Wade, Linay, Justin, Randy, and I were in mine and Justin's hotel room.

"Babe, no offense, but we don't want to. We're not the walking type," Justin said. I glared at all of them who nodded. Fine then, well then I'll play the guilt trip card.

"Well then, how will you all feel when I'm kidnapped and never see all of you again. Huh? I mean, it's ONLY 10 o'clock at night? AND, I'm going to the park. At 10 o'clock at night. In the park." I repeated. Immediately, Justin, Randy, and Wade stood next to me, admitting defeat. Linay was going to be harder.

"The reasons why I'm not joining you because of your reasoning, is because, 1) I know you're playing the guilt trip card. 2) I know you can hold your own if you actually DID try to get kidnapped. I mean c'mon, you can kick ANY guy's ass. And 3) I just don't want to go," Linay said. Damn, she knew me too well. Unfortunately for her though, I knew her too. I grinned cockily.

"I'll buy you a Red Bull," I said, knowing full well that she was addicted to those.

"I'm in," She said. I smirked and we all walked out the door. Justin put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I snuggled close to him, as I forgot my jacket. Wade did the same with Linay. But poor Randy didn't have anybody, but he claimed that he was fine with that. He wasn't quite ready to "settle down" as he had put it.

We stepped outside the hotel, and MAN was it freezing ass out there! I immediately shivered and goose bumps rose on my arms. Justin sensed that and took of his jacket and put it around me. I smiled and kissed him as thanks.

We walked for a while until we got to the park. There were big gates in front of it.

"What the hell? Who closes a park?" Wade asked.

"Never fear! Lily the lock picker is here!" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a bobby pin. "Linay, give me some light from your cell phone," I said.

"You can pick a lock?" Justin asked.

"Hell yeah she can! She once picked my door lock when I was in my room with a girl," Randy said.

"I was scarred for life. No sister wants to see her brother like that. Ever," I said shuddering. They all laughed. I got down on my knees, while Linay shone her cell phone light on the lock. I stuck the bobby pin in there and twisted it around a few times.

"I don't think she can do it," Wade said. I glared at him and he smirked. He may be one of my best friends, but he can be an ass sometimes. The lock clicked at the gates opened. It was my turn to smirk.

"You were saying?" I said, tilting my head sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes, and grumbled to himself. I giggled and we walked inside the park. The guys closed the gates, so no one would get suspicious.

We walked for a while, joking around and what not. I decided to make fun of Randy.

"So, Randy, how's the dating field? You're not going out a lot anymore. You sure you are not gay? I wouldn't mind, but are you?" I said. Randy threw a glare at me.

"No, I am not! I am just not ready to settle down," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiiiight. Hey, what is that? A closet? Hey Randy, maybe you should go in it and come out of it," I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha Ha, for you information-"He started, by I cut him off.

"Sh! Do you hear that? I think I hear someone in denial," I said. He threw me a glare.

"Shut up! As I was going to say-" I cut him off again.

"Sh! I'm serious this time, I hear whining coming from somewhere besides Randy's mouth. I think it's coming from that bush," I said. Randy set me yet another glare, but I ignored him and went toward the bush that the whining was coming from.

"Careful, love," Justin said. I smiled and kissed him to ease his worries. I started towards the bush again, this time making it all the way over there. Randy gave me the flashlight he remembered he had.

"Why couldn't you give this to me when I picked the lock?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I forgot," My brother said simply. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bush. I turned on the flash light and spread the branches out.

In the bush, I found a black and brown dog cowered inside the bush. He looked at least 6 months old. And he was extremely skinny. He was also shaking badly. Probably from the cold and fear. I reached my hand toward it and at first, he cowered away from it, but I kept it toward it to show that I wouldn't hurt it. He- or she -cautiously licked it.

"There you go. I'm not going to hurt you," I cooed. I handed Linay the flashlight and told her to keep it on it. I also motioned for everyone to keep quiet. "Can I pick you up?" I asked and reached my arms toward him. He started toward me and sat down. I picked him up.

"You're alright. Do you like me?" I asked him and he licked my face. I giggled. "Yeah you do."

"What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here," Justin said. His voice startled me. I forgot that they were here with me.

My heart went out to the dog. How could anyone just leave him here? Bastards. In case you couldn't tell, I was an animal lover to the extreme.

"How about we take him back to the hotel? We can take good care of them there," Linay suggested. I agreed.

"Alright. Let's get the little guy back to the hotel," Wade said. The dog wagged his tail, as almost as if he agreed with us. I gave him to Randy as I picked the lock again, so we could get out. I turned back to take the dog back, but he snuggled up to Randy and Randy cuddled him close. I cooed at them. It was just a cute sight.

We quickly walked back to the hotel. We were about to enter, but Linay pointed to a sign that said,

**NO ANIMALS ALOUD WHAT SO EVER**

"That's not a problem. Alright so I have a plan. Linay, go get a large bag from your room. Like a suitcase." She nodded and went inside. I turned to the guys. "You guys, go to the nearest pet store and get PUPPY food, not regular dog food. Get a leash and a collar too," I ordered them. I gave them the rental car keys that were in my pocket. Randy gave me the dog and they scurried off to the car. Linay came back with the large bag.

"Okay, set the bag down," I said and she did. I carefully set the dog in the bag and he laid down. I praised him and zipped it up, but made sure to leave a little unzipped for air.

"Good thinking! By the way, where are the guys?" Linay asked.

"I sent them to get some supplies," I said.

"At least they are useful for something," Linay said chuckling. I giggled.

"We are ready to go in, just follow my lead," I said. She nodded. I walked inside casually, but also a little fast. Thankfully, no one noticed a big bulge in the bag. I unlocked my hotel room door and stepped inside letting the puppy down. It looked confused for a second before walking in the middle of the room and laying down.

"Oh! I almost forgot something to tell the guys," I said. I took out my phone and texted Justin.

_Hey, I forgot to tell you, pick up a dog bed, training pads, and a few treats. –LMO_

He quickly texted back

_K. Love you babe. –JG_

_Love you to__ . –LMO._

I put my phone away and looked up. Linay was sitting with the dog. I got a better look at him.

"He's a German Sheppard," Linay said. I nodded.

"He's gonna get huge! What should we name him?" I asked.

"What about Axe?" She suggested. I liked it. But the most important part is if the dog liked it.

"Axe!" I called. He pricked his ears, but didn't come. It's a start, at least.

"We'll work on it," I said. She laughed. The guys then knocked on the door. Axe barked.

I let them in. "See what you did? It's okay Axe, it's just them," I pointed to the door where the guys stood.

"Axe?" Wade asked. I nodded.

"**That's what we named him."**

"Whoa girls, don't get too attached. We might to be able to keep him," Randy said.

"We'll talk to Vince about it. He loves us," Linay said smiling. It was true, he did love us.

"I'm just saying, just in case," He said.

"Whatever, what did you guys get?" I asked. They had 5 full bags. They dumped them on the floor. They had bought food, tons of treats, a huge dog bed, training pads, a food and water dish, and so many toys that I can't even count.

"Don't get too attached huh?" I said sarcastically. Randy shrugged.

I took the dog bed and set it right in front of Axe. He yawned and walked past the bed to the food. He scratched his paw on the bag. We all laughed.

"Well, he sure is smart," I said. I opened the bag and grabbed the food and water bowl dish they got. I filled it to the brim with food and Axe chowed down hungrily. He finished and laid down in his dog bed.

"I think we should all stay in here tonight, just in case. So we can all keep an eye on him," Linay suggested, and we all agreed. Justin and I laid down in our bed, Wade and Linay laid down in the other one across from us and Randy stayed next to Axe on the floor. We all fell asleep peacefully.

**~4 Days Later~**

All of us and Axe have grown extremely close. Axe was very protective, so he was a good guard dog. Vince already said that we could keep him. We could even bring him to the arena!

We found out that he was already trained well, so that wasn't a problem. He could sit, lay down, shake, roll over, and speak.

We were all lounging in Randy's room. I was on the floor next to Justin, and so were Linay and Wade. Randy was on his bed and Axe was on the other. Spoiled I know. But we all did it.

There was a knock at the door. "Wade? You in there?" The said. I recognized the voice as Husky Harris'. I groaned. No one really like Husky.

"Yes, Husky," Wade said, letting him in.

"What is that thing?" Husky said pointing at Axe.

"That's our dog, Axe. What is THAT thing?" I said, pointing to Husky.

"Why you little-," He started towards me, but Axe growled, jumped off the bed, and bit Husky on the ass, not letting go. I started to laugh. So did everyone else.

"Get this thing off of me! " Husky said trying to shake Axe off, but Axe wouldn't budge.

"Axe, down boy," Randy said through laughs. Axe let go and on Justin's lap. Husky ran out the door, still afraid. We all started laughing again and petting Axe.

"That's a good boy!"

**A/N: One shot over! This was fun to write. Make sure to review on my other story "Crush". Also, vote on my poll on my profile!**


End file.
